


Snake to the Rescue

by withinmelove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Rescue Missions, ocelot annoying kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Snake is on a mission that turns into the unexpected rescue of two super soldiers. Who are they? Why none other than Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited and my knowledge of Metal Gear is spotty at best. I've tried not to mess up Snake too much. I'm basing him entirely off of what I've seen in The Phantom Pain. If there's any tips about the characters to give they would be highly appreciated. I want to do right by Snake, Kaz and Ocelot.

Snake would be a liar if he said missions were easy. But this one is and that fact alone should set off his inner alarm. However, his entire life’s goal is having bigger fish to fry so if the small ones don’t always thrash so hard fine by him. Today the absence of constant swarming of men on base is a relief. Quick enough to tranquilize and fulton out those who are around. He’s picking the lock of the room he needs to get into when Kaz speaks through his ear piece. 

_"The two targets are inside, Snake. They haven’t moved since you got there but be careful."_

A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth as the tumblers of the lock release. 

“Of course, Kaz.” He murmurs back carefully nudging open the door and crawling in. Sure enough there are two bodies but – Snake frowns squinting something’s – 

_"Snake, get out of there! They’re super soldiers!"_ Kaz cuts through his thoughts. Quickly Snake scuttles back to the doorway eyes locked on these men. However, that’s all the farther he goes despite Kaz hissing in his ear to retreat completely. The sense of not quite right stays with him heavy in his gut. There’s no chance of being caught unawares seeing as he sent all the men in this place back to Mother Base. So instead he crouches down on his haunches to wait for a bit and see if these supermen are going to attack or do much of anything.

Ten minutes’ pass by uneventfully with neither captive stirring from their slumped position against one another. Again, he creeps forward this time close enough to see the faint moonlight reflecting off a metal arm. There’s no comparison this soldier’s mechanical arm would crush Snake’s if its’ owner could move. Both are emaciated and filthy. The stench of unwashed armpits and genitals makes Snake’s lip curl. A familiar odor with prisoners. He can pick out that the one on the left is dark blond. It’s not until he reaches out, tips up bionic man’s chin to see him better does the blond stir. 

“Take me you fuck.” The blond rasps barely about to force out the words. Plucky to cuss at his supposed tormentor to save his friend. 

_"Snake, listen to me! You’ve got an entire unit mobilizing against you. There was a large supply run hence why the minimal guard. Leave the soldiers. They’re probably bait or being trained for something. Don’t get involved."_

**"Now hold on, Kaz."** Ocelot pipes up. **"It could be pretty handy to have two supers on our side. Grab them."**

_"Are you stupid?"_ Kaz snarls down the line. Why does it seem he’s scolding Snake instead of Ocelot for this? _"We don’t need any rogue super soldiers who -"_. Snake switches off his ear piece. They’ll figure out in a minute he’s not online and turn it back on anyway. He turns his attention to the captives. They’re bound by the wrists and ankles by an unusual metal. Inhuman strength most likely. Hm, Ocelot might be onto something about recruiting. In regards to freeing them it’ll have to be swearing man first. Bionic man's head lolls back onto his shoulder when Snake lets go of his jaw. 

__Drugged._ _

__Snake grunts in annoyance as he turns to the handcuffs. Minutes tick past as he struggles to find a way to free him. It’s not until the growling rumble of trucks and high pitched tones of concern does sweat start beating up along the nape of his neck. Finally, he breaks through lifting swearing man to his feet. Snake bends down and hauls the ragdoll friend up into a fireman’s carry across his shoulders his brown hair hiding his face._ _

__“Let’s go.” He orders._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea that Snake and Kaz end up befriending Steve and Bucky has been rattling around for past two months. I'm unsure why but when I realized the general similarity to Snake that Bucky had (says the uneducated person on MG games) I was inspired to try my hand at putting these four in the same universe together.


End file.
